


Google Docs Didn't Work So I'm Posting This: A OH BOY HERE WE GO Fanmade Sequel

by MichaelYells



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:00:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24359959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichaelYells/pseuds/MichaelYells
Summary: This one is where he eats her out
Relationships: Jared Kleinman/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	Google Docs Didn't Work So I'm Posting This: A OH BOY HERE WE GO Fanmade Sequel

Jared was completely entranced by the look and feel of Kori's boobs. He licked his lips and didn't take his eyes off them until a minute later, where he swallowed through a lump in his throat. Wow... This was amazing. That felt really good. Really really good. He wanted to make Kori feel as good as he felt.

"Can I..?" He asked, moving a hand down to run over Kori's clean shaven vagina. It was.. Smooth, he realized with amazement. That was a nice, new feeling. Jared wasn't a full bush guy, but he was trimmed and... It was just nice. 

At Kori's nod, he moved down her legs, pushing her back into the bed, against the pillows. He let go of te leash connecting to the collar around her neck so he could grab Kori's thighs and spread them apart. His eyes went wide at the slight. 

Right in front of him was a pretty, pink pussy, a little shiny from the.. Wet. Maybe it was weird that the first thing that came to his mind was how it was like the cute perfect pussies in the hentai he watched, but it wouldn't change that's what he thought. It was perfect... 

He looked up at Kori, and the swirl of arousal in the pit of his stomach increased, despite already have came minutes before. "Sorry if... I'm not all that good," he apologised before he leaned in and licked one large stripe over her folds. 

She tasted... Sweet? It wasn't a strong taste, but, honestly, he already wanted more. He listened to the hitch in Kori's breath, and smirked. Okay, yeah, he was doing good. Very good. He felt proud of himself, a boost of ego hit him. Jared did it again. And again, and again. It was.. Nice. A sweet taste as his tongue slid across her, helped by her wetness. It was slick, and great. 

He was at this for a while, before Kori got bored. It was nice for her, too. There was a warm, wet tongue on her. It was pleasant, but that was all. Not extraordinary or anything. Just... Ordinary. At this rate, she wasn't going to cum. She decided to help him. Kori looked down and moaned at the sight of Jared between her legs. That was such a hot sight. He was trying so hard, too, and that just made things better. 

Kori reached down and placed her fingers on her clit. Thats where she wanted it; Where it would feel best. She tapped once, twice, three times. "Do it here." Jared looked up and nodded. There? What was so special about there? Jared never did pay attention to health class. He licked right there, and was immediately rewarded with a loud gasp and long moan. Her head fell back and to the side. 

Jared grinned. God.. That was so fucking hot. Kori was really hot. Re ally cute. Fuck. He reached a hand up to massage her left boob. It was so soft.. he ran his fingers a couple times across it, loving the feeling of her nipples when he crossed his fingers over them. He brought the hand back down. Okay, yeah, this was awesome. 

"You're really pretty..." He whispered, sliding a single finger in and licked Koris clit in small movements. She seemed to like it, putting a hand over her mouth to silence herself. He pulled away when he noticed the difference in sounds. "Don't do that," he mumbled, pleased when she pulled away. 

They continued like this for a while, Jared lapping at Kori and eventually sliding another finger in her, moving his fingers in and out of her as he did this. Jared wasn't counting, but when Kori's legs finally started to shake and her hips bucked, his wrist hurt from all the movement and he was ready for it to be over. 

Meanwhile, Kori was in absolute pleasure. It felt good. Jared wasn't exactly skilled, but she loved the feeling of his fingers in her and his hot tongue against her couldn't have been better in that moment. She was going to cum. It felt so, so good. This was perfect. "Jared," she moaned as her orgasm took over, coming in pulses that moved along with her hips. It.. it was good.

Jared kept going even when Kori's hips started moving, eventually pulling away when Kori pushed his head away. Slowly, his fingers came out. He watched with amazement as he spread his fingers apart, watching a string of her connecting them. He sat up. "Did you...?" 

She responded with a laugh, and then nodded, pulling him down for a kiss. Jared sighed contently. He could get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> Good job you read it


End file.
